Battle For Shopville Again/That Takes the Cake!
That Takes the Cake! is the fourth episode of Battle For Shopville Again. In this episode, the contestants bake cakes. Transcript *(Jessicake is trying to paint a picture of Donatina, but Yolanda Yo-Yo keeps bouncing around, interfering with Jessicake's painting.) *Jessicake: Yolanda, be more careful! You'll knock my easel over! *Yolanda Yo-Yo: Sorry, but I can't help it! Even when I was turned into a cat, I kept bouncing around! *Donatina: Yes, that's true. *Toasty Pop: I'll take care of this. *(She gets out a small red platform and places it on the ground. Yolanda Yo-Yo lands on it and stops bouncing.) *Jessicake: That's better. Now I can finish my painting. *Chico Pyramid: Toasty, what is that thing? *Toasty Pop: It's a landing pad. Whenever Yolanda Yo-Yo lands on it, she stops bouncing. *(intro) *(Cut to the checkout from challenge 3. Honey Hearts, June Balloon, and Starletta Shades are there.) *Honey Hearts: You see, June Balloon, I didn't want my memory erased because I wanted to try the diving board again. If my memory was erased, I would forget that I wanted to do that. *June Balloon: Makes sense. *Starletta Shades: Sure does. But what am I doing here? *Honey Hearts: I thought you'd be well-read enough to find out! *(Starletta Shades turns Honey Hearts into a cat.) *June Balloon: I thought you'd freeze her! *Starletta Shades: I would if Wobbles didn't take the Freeze Juice from me! *(Honey Hearts climbs the ladder to the checkout while June Balloon goes to the control panel. June Balloon adjusts the height of the checkout to 261 feet.) *June Balloon: Revenge! *Honey Hearts (unaware that June Balloon changed the height of the checkout): Here goes! *(She attempts a dive. She makes a perfect landing, but does not lose her swimsuit, unlike last time.) *June Balloon: What's happened? *Starletta Shades: More like, what didn't happen? *Honey Hearts: What do you mean? *June Balloon: Oh. I adjusted the checkout's height while you were climbing the ladder. I adjusted it to 261 feet. *Starletta Shades: I told June Balloon what happened and why Toasty Pop erased some of the contestants' memory of challenge 3. I wasn't one of those contestants whose memory was erased, since Stella Selfie clarified who lost their swimsuits due to budget cuts and who didn't. It turned out I was one of the ones who didn't, even though I went over 260 feet. *(Announcer shows up.) *Announcer: And besides, it was all due to budget cuts, as I keep saying. Budget cuts are no longer affecting that basket and its checkout, because it's no longer involved in a contest. But now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) Team Yoylecake *Announcer Welcome back, Team Yoylecake. As you know, two of your members are about to be eliminated. We got 6 votes. That's the first time the number of votes has ever gone down! *Announcer: Chico Pyramid and Stella Selfie got no votes. So did Honey Hearts and Strawberry Kiss. Kooky Cookie and Jessicake got 2 votes. Donatina and Starletta Shades got 4 votes, and are eliminated. *Stella Selfie: No!!!! Not Starletta Shades! She's my best friend! *Starletta Shades: Well, Stella Selfie, win this for me! *Announcer: Let's send them to the TLC. *(Donatina and Starletta Shades are sent to the TLC.) The Free Food *Announcer: Let's cut to the chase. Toasty Pop and Lala Lipstick got no votes. Buncho Bananas and June Balloon got 2 votes. Lippy Lips and Cheeky Chocolate got 4 votes. Yolanda Yo-Yo got 6 votes. Nina Noodles and Slick Breadstick are eliminated with 10 votes. *(Nina Noodles and Slick Breadstick are sent to the TLC.) The contest *Jessicake: Hey, robotic talker, why are there cake ingredients here? *Announcer: For the next contest, each team is going to bake a cake. The team with the best cake wins. The contest... further explained. Camp members, have each of the non-eliminated contestants you're playing as come up with a cake idea. Some other contestants will have cake ideas, as well. The contestant with the best cake idea wins for their team. The challenge ends September 28th. Results *(The host is metal.) *Announcer: We got a lot of ideas, but we've decided the winner is... *Announcer: Stella Selfie's strawberry cake for Team Yoylecake! *Strawberry Kiss: Aw, seriously? *Announcer: Like last time, two people will be eliminated from both teams. Voting ends October 1st. Epilogue *Chico Pyramid: Lala Lipstick, I'm terribly sorry for using you to get less votes from the viewers. I realize that's what got me eliminated. I'd like to be friends, for real this time. *Lala Lipstick: Sure! Why not? (shakes hands with Chico Pyramid) *Buncho Bananas: And they're friends again. (notices he is a cat) Hey, how did I turn into a cat?